When I Know About Love And Truth
by It's Ryuu
Summary: Dan malam ini dipelukan sang maya aku berdoa,untuk semua kenangan kita dan kebahagiaan dia yang belum ada di dunia. - Sad Story about KyuMin Review or Flame?
1. Chapter 1

**When I Know About Love And Truth**

**Disclamer**

God, their parents, and ELF

**Author **

Ryuu Maeda

**Pairing**

KyuMin and other pure couple-bisa riquest asal pure couple- kalau yang crack disini Cuma buat jalan ceritanya aja, seiring waktu bisa berubah#bisa iya dan bisa tidak#

**Genre**

Angst, Hurt, Drama, Romance

**Rated**

T

**Warning**

OOC *?*, abal, ga sesuai EYD yang ada, YAOI, dan segala macam keanehan ada disini =w=

Don't Like Don't Read

Hope You Enjoy This Fic ^^

**Summary**

Kebahagiaanmu adalah nyawaku

Tapi sayang sekarang bukan aku kebahagiaanmu

Aku akan berusaha lepas dari jerat cintamu

Jadi tolong lepaskan aku

Jangan jadi orang yang tamak bodoh

Karena perasaan bukan sebuah mainan

-Song Theme : Hate U Love U Super Junior

SungMin pov

Di koridor ini aku berlari-lari kecil, segurat senyum ku sunggingkan diwajah manisku. Perkenalkan aku Lee Sungmin, sekarang aku duduk di bangku kuliah semester 3. Aku berlari kecil menuju kantin yang agak jauh letaknya, disana dia menungguku. Dia? Yang ku maksud dia adalah kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun, kami sudah berpacaran sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, cukup lama bukan? Mengingat kami berdua adalah namja, tapi cinta itu tak memandang apapun bukan? Setidaknya itu yang ku tahu. Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng sekaligus pacarku, dia adalah namja tampan dengan suara yang indah, bukan hanya itu saja otaknya juga cerdas, sempurna bukan?

Kantin mulai terlihat, aku semakin mempercepat lariku, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Kyuhyun. Terlihat kyuhyun sedang meminum jusnya, disebelahnya terdapat 4 orang namja sahabat Kyuhyun, yang sedang membaca bukunya adalah Choi Siwon, yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone nya adalah Lee Donghae, yang sedang bermain HPnya adalah Tan Hankyung, sedangkan yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun adalah Kim Ryeowook. Mereka bersahabat sejak masa SD, kecuaali Kim Ryeowook, dia baru-baru ini berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawanya, Kim Ryeowook adalah namja manis yang aku yakin siapapun akan menyukainya.

" Kyuhyun, apa aku telat? " ucapku sambil tersenyum.

" Kau telat 15 menit! Kau habis habis melakukan apa sih? " ucapnya Kyuhyun ketus, sambil melanjutkan meminum jusnya.

" Mianhae, tadi aku lupa membawa beberapa buku yang tertinggal di perpustakaan, " ujarku masih dengan tampang riang.

" Lee Sungmin! Kau itu pelupa sekali sih, hahahah! " ucap Hankyung Hyung yang mulai mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ponselnya menatapnya dengan pandangan lucu, Hankyung Hyung sekarang 1 tingkat diatasku, dia sekarang semester 4.

" Hehehheaku lupa sih! " ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku, yang tidak gatal.

" Kau itu bodoh! Makanya jadi orang itu teliti! " ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

Aku terdiam, aku mencoba terbiasa. Dulu dia selalu baik dan lembut padaku, tapi sepertinya sejak ia masuk universitas kelakuanya mulai berubah, dia jarang menelfon atau mengirim SMS padaku, dia jadi jarang punya waktu denganku, dan dia juga jarang memelukku. Aku rindu saat-saat itu, saat dia mengengam jemariku,dan memeluku dengan hangat, entah kapan terakhir kali aku mendapatkanya.

" Sebaiknya kau contoh Wokkie! Dia selalu teliti membawa setiap barang baranya! " kata Kyuhyun sambil terseyum kearah Ryeowook.

" Ah, tidak juga kau berlebihan Kyu! " kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis kearah kyuhyun.

Hatiku mencelos, tatapan itu, tatapan yang ku rindukan, tatapan dimana disana hanya ada aku.

Tunggu Wookie?

Apa katanya Wookie?

Sejak kapan dia memanggil dengan sebutan itu?

Dan, sejak kapan dia memanggilku Sungmin?

Dan parahnya adalah Lee Sungmin, apakah kau mulai tidak mencintaiku lagi Kyu?

Apa aku membosankan Kyu?

Sekelebat perasaan menyakitkan masuk kedalam diriku, perasaan sakit yang menyayat hati. Aku hanya terdiam dengan memasang senyum palsu, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini sering aku tunjukan, senyum yang akupun tak suka, tapi dengan senyum ini aku setidaknya bisa terlihat tegar, walau dalam diriku hancur tak tersisa.

" Ah, aku memang pelupa ya, pabbo Sungmin, " ujarku dengan kekehan kecil yang terdengar menyayat hati –tepatnya bagi Sungmin sendiri- dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai, bagiku sekarang lantai lebih menarik dari apapun.

" Ayo duduk Sungmin Hyung, " ucap Reyowook sambil menepuk tempat duduk diantara dia dan Kyuhyun.

" Ah, nee Ryeowook-ah, " ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari lantai dan duduk di sebelahnya yang berarti Sungmin duduk diantara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

**When I Know About Love And Truth**

Donghae Pov

Aku yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dari I-pod putih miliku berbalik sambil melihat Sungmin Hyung, aku memperhatikan Sungmin Hyung yang sekarang tengah duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, entah aku yang salah atau apa tapi Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka kearah Sungmin Hyung yang terlihat asik mengobrol dengan Ryeowook . Ya, memang sebelum Sungmin Hyung datang Ryeowook hanya mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun tanpa ada yang mengganggu, tapi sekarang bukanya ada Sungmin Hyung yang notaben adalah namja chingunya. Apa karena Kyuhyun didiamkan saja oleh keduanya? Apa dia cemburu dengan Ryeowook? Dasar childish anak ini.

Donghae hanya mendecih pelan, dialihkanya perhatian dari ketiga namja itu ke I phonenya yang bertengger manis disaku celana panjangnya.

Dibukanya pesan yang dikirim dari orang yang dia sayangi, ya Lee Hyukjae atau kita panggil saja dia Eunhyuk. Donghae Cuma senyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan dari sahabat salah satu hyungnya itu, ya Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Sungmin Hyung, Eunhyuk kelihatanya sudah menganggap Sungmin Hyung sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Sungmin Hyung.

Seperti biasa dia menanyakan kabar dan hal-hal kecil yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan, ya aku memang kekasihnya. Kenapa? Kalian iri ya? Maaf ya tapi dia miliku hehehehhehe.

Tapi perhatianku teralih pada tiga orang yang duduk di kursi panjang didekatku. Apa-apaan ini? Aku tak mungkin kena katarak mata mendadak kan? Sungmin Hyung dan Ryeowook masih mengobrol dengan ceria, tapi tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan sepertinya tak ada perlawanan dari Ryeowook, lebih buruknya sepertinya dia menikmatinya. Oh tidak, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika aku mengatakanya aku akan menyakiti perasaan Sungmin Hyung, tapi jika tidak...

Ah, pabbo Hae! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

**When I Know About Love And Truth**

Author Pov

Donghae tercengang dengan apa yang dia lihat, sepertinya Siwon dan Hankyung tak menyadarinya dan terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatanya masing-masing. Sepertinya Donghae memilih bungkam , bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sungmin yang melihat gelagat aneh Donghae pun mengalihkan perhatianya dari Ryeowook.

" Ada apa Hae-ah? Apa ada yang salah? " ujar sungmin dengan tatapan polosnya membuat Donghae makin merasa bersalah.

" Tak apa Sungmin Hyung, aku hanya sedikit pusing, " ucap Donghae asal, tapi sepertinya wajah Donghae yang pucat benar-benar mendukung aksinya untuk berbohong.

" Apa kau mau ku antar ke ruang kesehatan? " kata Siwon yang kini mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang ia baca, Siwon tak akan tau apa-apakarena Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

" Kurasa aku tak apa hyung, aku hanya sedikit pusing saja, " ucap Donghae sambil sedikit melirik Sungmin, kali ini Donghae benar-benar tertohok, bagaimana dia bisa membohongi sahabat kekasihnya, kalau Eunhyuk tau, mungkin kata putus sudah terlontar manis dari bibirnya, oh, Donghae tak mau ambil resiko. Yang membuatnya serasa jadi pendosa paling parah saat ini adalah senyum tulus namun perih yang disampaikan Sungmin ke arah Donghae, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi sepertinya tak hanya Donghae yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sungmin juga. Dan mulai saat ini sepertinya Donghae tak akan melupakan bagaimana senyum terluka Sungmin yang misterius itu.

Setelah mendapat senyum itu pula Donghae berjanji akan membicarakan ini dengan Kyuhyun, tak akan Donghae biarkan sahabatnya – karena menurut Donghae semua sahabat Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Donghae juga – dan juga sahabat kekasihnya ini tersakiti, karena Donghae bisa melihat tatapan harapan sungmin yang mulai pudar.

**When I Know About Love And Truth**

Cinta datang dari hal yang kecil

Perhatian, senyum, bahkan pertengkaran

Bukankah terdengar manis?

Tapi tak semua awal yang manis akan terus manis

Bukanya ada istilah ' Habis manis sepah dibuang '

Tapi bukan berarti tak ada cinta yang abadi

Selalu ada saat kau percaya

Cinta yang lebih dari selamnya

Yakinlah

Maka kau akan meraihnya

Walau tak mudah

Tuhan akan menunjukan jalanya

-Because God is exsist-

TBC

A/N :

Bhuhhhh #lap ketek/plak

Yang satu ga keurus yang ini nemplok di otak idenya

Bhaahhahahahha, Min tersiksa diawal Kyu sekarat diakhir #kalau ide saya ga berubah#

Tenang, hukum karma berlaku XD

#joget Sin-chan

Kalau ada yang mau riquest jalan cerita, itu bisa, soalnya saya sendiri belum bikin plot tetap nih cerita.

Review or Flame?


	2. Chapter 2

**When I Know About Love And Truth**

**Disclamer**

God, their parents, and ELF

**Author**

Ryuu Maeda

**Pairing**

KyuMin and other pure couple-bisa riquest asal pure couple- kalau yang crack disini Cuma buat jalan ceritanya aja, seiring waktu bisa berubah#bisa iya dan bisa tidak#

**Genre**

Angst, Hurt, Drama, Romance

**Rated**

T

**Warning**

OOC *?*, abal, ga sesuai EYD yang ada, YAOI, dan segala macam keanehan ada disini =w=

-M-preg mungkin-

Don't Like Don't Read

Hope You Enjoy This Fic ^^

**Summary**

Apakah masa-masa lalu yang kita lewati

Tak Bisa terulang kembali?

Melalui kekuatan waktu

Kuingin miliaran kenangan kita tak kan pergi

Seperti nostalgia tiada akhir

Dekapan erat tanganmu hangatkan aku

Pelukan erat dimana hanya aku

Tuhan...

Biarkan aliran waktu kembali

Agar ku bisa kembali hidup

-Song Theme : And I Love You Yesung SuJu and Luna F(x)

20.00 KST

Sesuai janji yang sudah Donghae buat dengan dirinya sendiri dia akan membicarakan masalah tadi siang dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tak mau jadi pihak bersalah disini, dia merasa dirinya hanya korban yang tak sengaja melihat temanya berselingkuh - mungkin- didepanya, sungguh hari yang kurang baik buat seorang Lee Donghae.

Apartemen Kyuhyun tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Ya Kyuhyun hidup sendiri karena dia ingin hidup mandiri, Donghae tak habis pikir bagaimana orangtuanya bisa membiarkan anak mereka yang manja luar biasa itu hidup sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani, sungguh orang tua yang aneh batin Donghae.

Selama Kyuhyun hidup sendiri dia selalu diurus oleh Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun tak bisa masak, dia selalu dibuatkan makanan oleh Sungmin. Jika dia sakit akan selalu diurus oleh Sungmin. Segalanya diurus Sungmin, dan maka dari itu pula orang tua Kyuhyun sangat sayang terhadap Sungmin.

Sekarang Donghae sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali hingga sang pemilik tempat keluar dengan dandanan yang berantakan. Donghae berani bersumpah jika bibir Kyuhyun seperti orang habis berciuman, tapi dengan siapa? Sungmin sedang pergi bersama Eunhyuk malam ini – itu yang Donghae tau – karena Eunhyuk tadinya mengajak dirinya tapi dia punya masalah lain – dengan Kyuhyun tentunya- dan akhirnya pergi berdua dengan Sungmin.

Jika begitu, siapa yang...

Donghae merasa dia perlu ke dokter mata secepatnya, rasanya sedari tadi siang dia terus melihat sesuatu yang tidak benar, atau hal itu benar tapi Donghae tak mau mengakuinya? Entahlah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Hyung, kau mengganggu saja, " kata Kyuhyun sambil mebetulkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan, Donghae dapat melihat beberapa kiss mark di leher Kyuhyun, oh tidak Donghae merasa benar-benar sial sekarang.

" Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu Kyu, apa ada orang didalam? " ucap Donghae sambil mengatur tingkahnya yang sedikit kaku tadi.

" Siapa Kyunnie, " keluarlah seorang pemuda yang bisa ditebak siapa. Ryeowook, pakaianya sedikit berantakan sama seperti Kyuhyun tadi. Donghae hanya diam, entah kenapa dia tidak kaget tapi juga tak terbiasa. Ditatapnya dengan dingin dua orang didepanya yang membuat atmosfir disekitarnya ikut mendingin, tak akan dia biarkan Sungmin Hyung yang sangat sayang pada Eunhyuk itu tersakiti, karena kalau hyung kesayangan namja chingunya itu tersakiti dia yakin namja chingunya itu juga akan sedih dan Donghae tak mau itu terjadi.

" Boleh aku masuk, " kata Donghae yang memulai pembicaraan diantara kecanggungan ini, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sedikit gugup itupun mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk.

Donghae duduk di sofa yang cukp besar yang ada di ruang tamu. Ditatapnya kedua pemuda yang duduk berdampingan didepanya, tak dipedulikanya rasa canggung yang ada, yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah perasaan bagaimana bisa meluruskan masalah yang pelik ini.

**When I Know About Love And Turth**

Donghae Pov

Kutatap dua orang yang sekarang duduk didepanku. Mereka duduk sambil sedikit menunduk, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang. Aku tak yakin harus memulai dari mana karena aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan dibenaku walau kata yang kukeluuarkan tak begitu memuaskan.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan? " yah, cuma itu yang bisa kukatakan dari mulutku, sederhana dan memang tak memuaskan tapi memiliki berbagai makna didalamnya.

" Tidak ada, Wookie hanya bermain disini, memang tak boleh apa aku mebawa teman ke apartemenku sendiri? Lagipula kita semua juga sudah dekat dengan Wookie kan? Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan denganya hyung? " ucap Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka yang datar, jika saja aku bisa, aku ingin melemparkan vas bunga yang aku jamin masih bisa aku jangkau dengan tanganku sekarang ini, tapi aku cukup punya akal sehat dan mengurungkan niatku yang brutal itu.

Kini aku menatap Ryeowook dan tatapan mataku meminta penjelasan darinya, dia hanya menunduk, mungkin merasa sedikit bersalah atas kelakuanya.

" Aku hanya bermain disini hyung, " katanya dengan suara yang lirih tapi cukup keras untuk ku dengar.

" Permainan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan hingga bibir kalian membengkak dan ada beberapa tanda di leher kalian huh? " kataku tajam sambil melipat tanganku, kini aku sudah benar-benar tak kuat lagi tak memberikan tatapan mematikan kearah mereka, jika tatapan bisa membunuh, aku yakin mereka sudah mati berulang kali.

" Itu... " Ucap keduanya gelagapan, kini kaus Ryeowook yang tadinya kusut bertambah kusut karena digengamnya dengan erat.

" Kyuhyun, aku tak akan bilang hal ini kepada Sungmin Hyung. Karena aku yakin dia akan terluka. Tapi kau harus memilih diantara keduanya Kyuhyun jangan sampai kau membuat Sungmin Hyung ataupun Ryeowook sakit lebih dalam lagi, " aku menasehati maknae tengil ini, ya, aku tak ingin ini berlanjut semakin menyakitkan. Aku berharap dia mengerti itu, karena jika tidak aku takan segan memarahinya.

" Aku takan melepaskan Sungmin Hyung tapi aku juga tak bisa tanpa Wookie, jadi aku membutuhkan keduanya hyung. Lagi pula Wookie tak keberatan walaw jadi yang kedua aku tak ingin melepaskan keduanya, " kata Kyuhyun sambil menatapku dengan berani, oh tidak, anak ini tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun hah? Dia itu makan apa sih waktu kecil sampai bisa egois macam ini? Atau sudah sikap dasarnya begini? Entahlah, aku muak .

" Kau tak memikirkan perasaan Ryeowook dan Sungmin huh? Ryeowook apa kau setuju menjadi yang kedua dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Apa kau rela? "

" Aku rela menjadi apapun dikehidupan Kyuhyun asalkan aku bersamanya, aku rela dan aku tak perduli perasaan orang lain! Yang aku perdulikan hanya Kyunhie seorang, jika dia ingin aku jadi yang kedua maka aku akan rela menjadi yang kedua, " Ryeowook berujar mantap, tatapan matanya penuh keberanian. Tapi ini tak benar, apa yang dilakukan mereka sampai bisa seegois ini? Tuhan, apa akal sehat mereka sudah hilang? Dimana rasa kasih sayang yang biasa Ryeowook tunjukan kepada orang lain? Kenapa sekarang begitu berbeda, kali ini aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang kusaksikan.

" Masuklah kekamar Wookie, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Donghae Hyung, " ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Ryeowook.

" Sekarang kau bisa lihat kan hyung? Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintai dia juga Sungmin Hyung! Jangan terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam kehidupanku hyung, urusi saja namjachingumu itu, " kata Kyuhyun sambil menatapku dan melipat kdua tanganya.

" Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau jadi bocah tamak begini hah? Bagai mana perasaan Sungmin Hyung hah? Mungkin Ryeowook bisa terima tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin Hyung? Dia selalu merawatmu, dan begitu mencintaimu bagaimana kau bisa tega menduakanya bodoh! " kini habis sudah kesabaranku, aku berteriak didepan wajahnya, tak pernah aku semarah ini padanya yang sudah kuanggap dongsaeng sendiri.

" Aku akan membuatnya mengerti Donghae Hyung sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan campuri urusanku dan urusi kehidupanmu sendiri! " katanya tak kalah keras berteriak didepan wajahku, baik sekarang aku sungguh-sungguh kesal dan muak.

" Baik Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan pergi, tapi ingat satu kataku. Cinta bukan sebuah permainan, kau akan menyesal setelah kehilangan, maka dari itu aku mohon kau memikirkanya dengan lebih matang dan jangan hanya ikuti egomu, permisi, " ucapku sambil keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Tapi samar-samar dapat kudengar suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Ku buka pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, dan aku sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang kudapati dibalik pintu bercat coklat itu. Sungmin Hyung yang membeku, aku yakin bukan hanya karena suhu diluar yang dingin tapi karena percakapan kami yang membuat hatinya hancur bagai debu. Tak ada isakan hanya air matanya saja yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Makanan yang dia pegang sudah jatuh berserakan. Bukan hanya itu, Eunhyuk juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sungmin Hyung, tapi dirinya masih bisa mengontrol diri dan menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya yang dalam, kutatap lagi kedua bola mata indah kekasihku yang masih menatap tidak percaya dan dapat kulihat gengaman tangan yang erat pada hyung kesayanganya yang sejak tadi wajahnay pucat pasi.

" Hae-ah, lebih baik kita kembali ke apartemenku, " kata Eunhyuk sambil menahan tubuh Sungmin Hyung yang mulai ambruk. Kubantu dia menahan Sungmin Hyung, dapat kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, poni yang menutupi matanya tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihanya yang dalam.

Author POV

Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemenya, dia terkejut saat melihat Sungminnya dibantu berjalan oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun belum siap, dia belum siap mengatakanya pada Sungmin, tapi sepertinya takdir tak berkata begitu.

Malam ini dua orang telah tersakiti oleh satu orang, apakah cinta masih bisa dipertahankan?

Jika kehilangan berarti kau bahagia, maka aku siap kehilangan apapun bahkan dirimu yang berarti kehilangan nyawaku – Ryuu

A/N :

Bhuaaa, lama banget update ya...

Aduuuuh, maaf ya XD

Ehehheheheheh, terima kasih yang udah mau review apa lagi nge faf dan nge arlet fic ini.

Ryuu sayang kalian #hug and deep bow

Mau lanjutin atau tidak ada dikalian ^^

**Kyuminlinz92, Leeyasmin, chacha95, na-nhaming, Park Min Rin,triaaiueo, Baby-ya, nene, Nha simpleLoveYa501KMS, nuna, mr. X, Chikyumin,emyKMS, kyunnieCho,KyuLov, didot ming.**

Makasih atas Reviewnya maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama #kaya undangan aja XD#

Review or Flame?

-Ryuu Maeda a.k.a Lee Hyun Ri


	3. Chapter 3

**When I Know About Love And Truth**

**Disclamer**

God, their parents, and ELF

**Author**

Ryuu Maeda

**Pairing**

KyuMin and other pure couple-bisa riquest asal pure couple- kalau yang crack disini Cuma buat jalan ceritanya aja, seiring waktu bisa berubah#bisa iya dan bisa tidak#

**Genre**

Angst, Hurt, Drama, Romance

**Rated**

T

**Warning**

OOC *?*, abal, ga sesuai EYD yang ada, YAOI, dan segala macam keanehan ada disini dan ada sebuah mistery disini –kikikikikikikikik #evil smirk- =w=

Don't Like Don't Read

Hope You Enjoy This Fic ^^

Aku ingin menjadi air

Bereinkarnasi melewati waktu

Tak pernah habis

Tak akan pernah hilang

Aku mungkin tak selalu terlihat

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ada

Theme Song = Davichi and T-ara – We were in love

Eunhyuk POV

Aku sungguh geram dengan kejadian semalam. Hae menceritakan semua kepadaku, yang kusambut dengan beberapa geraman. Cih, bocah tengik itu sungguh menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti hati Minnie Hyung yang sangat baik terhadapnya? Awalnya aku sedikit kesal dengan Hae, tapi aku sadar dia hanya tak ingin menambah beban Minne Hyung.

Ya, beban Minnie Hyung. Dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Orang tuanya meninggal pada saat Minnie Hyung baru berusia 13 tahun. Minnie Hyung diurus oleh Nenek Lee yang sudah tua. Meskipun begitu, Nenek Lee sangat sayang kepada Minnie Hyung dan begitupun sebaliknya. Minnie Hyung hanya punya Nenek Lee, aku, dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunlah penyemangat Minnie Hyung saat dia jatuh. Karena bagi Minnie Hyung hanya ada Kyuhyun yang mengisi penuh hahtinya. Rasanya miris saat mengetahui kebenaran yang ada didepan mata bahwa Kyuhyun menduakanya yang sudah berkorban segalanya untuknya.

Apakah Kyuhyun tak serius dengan Minnie Hyung?

Jika iya, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakitinya lagi Kyuhyun...

Tak akan lagi...

Author POV

'Kamu tidak perlu mencintaiku, aku hanya akan mencintai dirimu seorang diri'

Itulah kata-kata yang terus terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil menangis dipelukanya.

' Aku mencintai Wokkie ' batin Kyuhyun sambil melewati jalan setapak menuju kampusnya. Daun-daun bermekaran menandakan musim semi telah datang.

Dilihatnya sebuah toko bunga yang ada diseberang jalan yang banyak memajang bunga-bunga cantik dengan berbagai warna. Dilihatnya bunga Lily yang tertata rapih yang terlihat dibalik kaca jendela toko bunga tersebut. Matanya tak lepas dari bunga itu, bunga yang terlihat kuat namun anggun. Pikiranya melayang kepada Sungmin. Bunga itu benar-benar mirip dirinya.

Kaki Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki toko itu, entah apa yang dilakukanya disana. Sang florist menyambut dengan sebuah senyuman ramah menyambut Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia adalah pelanggan pertama hari ini.

" Selamat datang tuan, " ucap sang florist yang sedang merapihkan kumpulan rainbow rose di pojok ruangan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Dilihatnya bunga Lily segar, yang terpampang didepanya.

" Aku ingin sebuah buket bunga Lily, " ucap Kyuhyun kepada sang florist.

" Ah, baik tunggu sebentar, kalau boleh tau siapa yang akan tuan berikan bunga ini?" Tanya sang florist sambil mengambil beberapa bunga dan merangkai bunga lily yang dipesan Kyuhyun.

" Aku ingin memberikan kepada kekasihku, "

" Um, apa anda tau arti bunga lily, kurasa tuan harus tau akan arti-arti bunga sebelum memberikanya kepada seseorang? "

" Entahlah, memangnya kenapa, bukanya semua sama? Memang apa arti bunga lily? "

" Bunga lily memiliki arti suci, cantik, manis, sederhana. Walaupun begitu, bunga ini juga melambangkan kerapuhan, " ujar sang florist sambil tersenyum dan mengikat pita berwarna pink yang Kyuhyun pilih sendiri.

Kyuhyun cukup tercengang dengan perkataan sang florist.

'Rapuh?'

Sungmin memang terlihat kuat, tapi tak ada yang tahu seberapa rapuhnya dia. Kyuhyun pernah tak sengaja memergoki Sungmin yang menangis dibalik pintu kamarnya. Entah apa yang ditangisinya saat itu.

Kyuhyun sadar dia sudah menyakiti Sungminya begitu dalam tapi egonya tak membiarkan Ryeowook pergi dari kehidupanya. Dia butuh keduanya, dia tak mau salah satu dari mereka terlepas dari gengamanya.

Kyuhyun egois?

Tapi, dia tak peduli itu. Sungmin miliknya, Ryeowook miliknya, tak ada yang boleh menyentuh mereka. Siapapun!

" _Kamu tidak perlu mencintaiku, aku hanya akan mencintai dirimu seorang diri "_

" _Aku mencintaimu Wookie, "_

" _Sungguh Kyunie? "_

" _Iya Wookie,"_

" _Apakah bisa selamanya begini, memelukmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya Kyunie? "_

" _Tentu Wookie chagi, "_

" _Katakan sekali lagi kau mencintaiku, "_

" _Saranghae Wokkie chagi "_

" _Nado saranghae Kyu "_

' _**Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintai Sungmin Hyung Wookie '**_

-It's Ryuu-

Sungmin baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Semalaman dia menangis tanpa suara, tatapan matanya kosong, menandakan betapa besar rasa depresi yang dia rasakan sejak kejadian itu.

Ya, Sungmin tau ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tak menyangka harus disaat dia menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini mengandung benih cintanya dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, sekarang dirinya sedang hamil muda, usia kandunganya sekitar 3 minggu. Sungmin sama sekali tak melupakan malam dimana hujan turun deras dengan gemuruh-gemuruh petir menyambar bumi. Tak ada yang memulai, hanya berjalan seperti air. Tak ada yang tahu keistimewaan yang dimiliki Sungmin, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Rahim yang berfungsi didalam dirinya bekerja sangat baik, hingga satu malam yang terlewat bisa menghasilkan sebuah keajaiban tuhan.

Namun sekarang, apakah dia bisa mempertahankan calon bayi yang tak berdosa?

Bayi itu tak bisa memilih oleh siapa dia dilahirkan...

Oleh perbuatan apa dirinya lahir...

Dan seperti apa setelah dia lahir...

Seandainya mereka bisa memilih...

Apakah keadaan bisa lebih membaik?

Bukankah sekarang kita belum bisa tahu jawabanya?

Ryeowook POV

Apa sekarang dipikran kalian aku terlihat begitu jahat dan egois?

Menghancurkan segala yang dia punya?

Tapi apakah kalian tahu?

Aku juga ingin bahagia. Bersama Kyuhyun orang yang kucinta sejak pertama kami bertemu. Katakan aku iblis atau apapun yang kalian inginkan. Aku tak peduli, toh dia mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku tak perduli walau jadi yang kedua atau yang ketiga atau bahkan jadi yang ke lima. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah dirimu yang berada disisiku , memegang tanganku, dan mencintaiku.

Jangan berfikir bahwa hanya aku yang bisa dibenci!

Kenapa kalian tak membenci Sungmin?

Dia begitu rapuh dan tolol!

Apakah dia tak tahu jika cinta telah bersemi diantara aku dan Kyuhyun?

Kenapa dia tak melepaskan kami saja huh?

Mengapa masih terus bertahan!

Sungguh pria bodoh.

Tapi...

Mengapa Kyuhyun mencintainya...

Dan jika sudah begitu...

Aku bisa apa?

_Kita pernah saling mencintai, kumohon jangan buat aku menangis_

_bagiku, hanya kamu_

_saat ku menutup mata, yang kulihat kamu_

_saat aku menutup telinga,yang kudengar suaramu_

_kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku_

_kau seperti cahaya dalam kegelapan hidupku, seseorang yang sangat berarti_

_satu hari telah berlalu, dan terus berlalu, aku semakin menantikanmu_

_hingga aku menyanyikan lagu ini_

__

_kau akan kembali_

_hari ini pun, aku menunggumu_

_kau tak tahu, sungguh tak tahu, betapa terlukanya aku_

_bahkan saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini_

_jika aku harus memilih antara kau dan dunia ini_

_bahkan bila segala yang kumiliki tak ada, bila hanya ada kamu, aku baik – baik saja_

_siang malam aku haus akan cinta_

_janjiku untuk melupakanmu membuatku menangis lagi, _

_apakah kau mendengarku?_

_Hanya kau yang kumau_

_Tanpamu, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan_

_Jika kau mendengar lagu ini, kembalilah, kumohon kembalilah_

_Semakin ku mencinta, semakin suram rasanya_

_Bagiku, hanya kamu_

_Kita pernah saling mencintai, kumohon jangan buat aku menangis_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku_

_pada akhirnya kau berpaling, dan tetap meninggalkanku_

_aku mengikutimu_

_hatiku mengatakan_

_untuk tidak melepasmu, satu satunya di dunia ini_

_aku berpura – pura tersenyum. Berpura – pura baik – baik saja_

_ini adalah lagu terakhir kunyanyikan untukmu_

_kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. _

Author POV

Buket bunga itu dicengkramnya kuat-kuat. Kakinya yang semula berjalan menuju arah kampus sekarang berubah haluan menuju sebuah apartemen kecil yang dia ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Ya, apartemen Lee Sungmin bersama sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae sekarang berada didepanya, kini dirinya dan Sungmin hanya terbatas oleh pintu dan dinding yang dingin. Dengan berani dirinya menekan bel apartemen tersebut.

Tak lama rasa tegang ditubuh kyuhyun bertambah saat daun pintu itu terbuka. Tampak sosok berambut pirang yang berkacak pinggang melihat kehadiranya didepan matanya. Orang yang saat ini paling dia benci dan tak ingin untuk ditemui –dan mestinya dia sadar diri bahwa dia tak pantas kemari- bahkan untuk menyebut namanya Eunhyuk segan.

" Mau apa kau kemari, " tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk bertanya, tatapanya tak main-main menusuk kearah sang bocah yang sejak kemarin dibilang tengik olehnya. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mati berulang kali, hmm, entahlah.

" Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin Hyung, " memang tegang. Tapi dia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, entah untuk apa tak ada yang tahu.

" Untuk apa? Menyakitinya lagi huh? Jangan mimpi kau Tuan Cho!"

" Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanya, "

" Langkahi mayatku! " dengan kata itu debaman pintu terdengar. Kurasa Eunhyuk sudah membenci Kyuhyun hingga mendarah daging.

Kyuhyun diam menatap pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh pemiliknya beberapa detik lalu. Diletakanya buket bunga itu didepan pintu dan melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seorang pria menangis melihat kejadian itu.

Kapan terakhir aku merasa dekap hangatmu?

Apakah terhitung dengan jari?

Bermilyar-milyar kenanganku bersamamu

Tapi kenapa aku tetap merindukanmu?

Dan malam ini...

Dipelukan sang maya

Aku berdoa

Untuk semua kenangan kita

Dan kebahagiaan dia yang belum ada di dunia

**A/N :**

**Kapan terakhir saya update?**

**Waduuuuuuuhhhh == a**

**Maaaaaaaffffff banget ya ,**

**Si embah putih adaptornya rusak hehehhehehe**

**Udah deh bales review aja nyok XD**

**kms : Nih udah Update ^^**

**Kyu menderita iya ga ya XD**

**bunny pinka : Maaf ya updateny lama ^^ **

**adaptornya author rusak XD**

**Arisa tanaka : Ini udah update ^^**

**PumkyDen : Ini udah dipanjangin =D**

**Kalau sampe chap berapa masih kurang tau , soalnya belum ada plot tetapnya**

**chacha95 : Emmmm, kasih tau ga ya ^^**

**Pokoknya umin bakalan bersikap ...**

**Baca chap depan...**

**na-nhaming : Ini updatanya semoga tambah geregetan XD**

**minlicious : Dua apa satu ya XD**

**choi wonsa : Selamat menikmati ^^**

**anon : Maaf ya ^^ tapi saya sengaja bikin kalian penasaran XD**

**ini udah diperpanjang ko...**

**Oh ya kalau menurut kamu ga asik ya jangan dibaca ^^**

**Park Soohee : ini lanjut ^^**

**Myeolchi's wife : Pada minta kehadiran yesung nih ya...**

**Tapi aku ga bakal bikin semudah itu~**

**Yesung mungkin bakalan dateng...**

**Tapi...**

**Chikyumin : Ini lanjutanya ^^**

**WhiteViolin : Ok, ini udah lanjut ^^**

**nakyukyumin : Kalau sampai chap berapa masih kurang tau, tap yang jelas Kyu bakalan milih seseorang ^^**

**nene : Ini udah dipanjangin ^^ selamat membaca**

**mr. X : ^^**

**KYUMIN SHIPPER : Hehhehehehhee...**

**minMin : ini udah dipanjangin XD**

**Grania : ini lanjutanya ^^**

**kyumin shiper : KoSungmin noona?**

**Leeyasmin: Jangan nagis XD hehehhe**

**Kyu kayaknya tersakitinya lama deh , tapi**

**Semoga aja deh XD**

**Park Min Rin**** : Siip udah nih ^^**

**BunyyMin25**** : Maaf itu kurang enter =m= hehehhehe **

**nadia kyuminshipper elf'orever : Emmm kita liat aja nanti ^^**

**Baby-ya**** : Tenang kalau ni cerita ga happy ending bisa sad ending #dihajar**

**suju fan : hehehhehehe #Cuma bisa ketawa**

**kawaii uchiha**** : Saya juga gemes sama Kyu sampai pengen nabok #keluarin sendal/plak**

**emyKMS : Hahahahah, endingnya KyuMin bukan yaaa XD**

**ayo tebakk!**

**rqm3490**** : sipp ini lanjut ^^**

**Hyeri : ^^ hehehhe**

**Dianay : Yesung ada ko tenang aja tapi...**

**THANKS BANGET BUAT REVIEWNYA!**

**Kalian semangat saya T_T9**

**Dan saya rasa yesung akan ada beberapa chap kedepan tapi...**

**Hehhehehe, tunggu aja ya...**

**Sekali lagi**

**Rivew or Flame ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**When I Know About Love And Truth**

**Disclamer**

God, their parents, and ELF

**Author**

Ryuu Maeda

**Pairing**

KyuMin and other pure couple-bisa riquest asal pure couple- kalau yang crack disini Cuma buat jalan ceritanya aja, seiring waktu bisa berubah#bisa iya dan bisa tidak#

**Genre**

Angst, Hurt, Drama, Romance

**Rated**

T

**Warning**

OOC *?*, abal, ga sesuai EYD yang ada, YAOI, dan segala macam keanehan ada disini.

Don't Like Don't Read

Saat Hidup kita mulai terusik

Apakah aku masih bisa bertahan?

Tuhan jika rasa ini tak mungkin tersampaikan

Maka aku mohon berikan yang terbaik untuknya

Dan biarkan rasaku terbang bersama angin

Theme Song : Let's Not- Super Junior KRY

Sungmin POV

Malam ini bintang begitu cantik menghiasi langit. Masih di kamar yang sama aku terdiam selama beberapa hari ini, meratapi kebodohanku yang bahkan tak bisa aku maafkan sendiri.

Ku elus perutku yang masih rata.

Dan lagi-lagi aku menangis.

Banyak fikiran yang bergelantungan di otaku, apakah aku harus memberitahukanya?

Memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang kehamilanku?

Aku yakin dia akan menganggapku mengada-ada, bagaimana mungkin pria bisa hamil?

Tapi aku tak bisa menyimpanya sendiri. Saat aku memberi tahu Eunhyuk tentang kehamilanku, dia malah mengutuk Kyuhyun dan berjanji akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Aku yang hari itu masih labil hanya diam saja dan bahkan nyaris ikut setuju dengan angan-angan gilanya itu.

Tapi aku sadar bahwa adu kekuatan tak akan merubah segalanya. Tak akan mengubah jalan takdirku yang entah kenapa seperti dibenci tuhan.

Sudahlah, aku tak mau menangis lagi, dan malam ini semoga tuhan sedikit berbaik hati dan membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang.

Dan malampun semakin redup dengan hilangnya penatku, walau hanya untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Tapi entah kenapa...

Aku merindukanmu seperti malam.

Ryeowook POV

Aku tak pernah mbayangkan hal ini akan terjadi!

Dengan ini aku yakin kebahagiaanku lengkap!

Maaf Lee Sungmin, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun takakan bisa kau rebut lagi. Dia miliku seutuhnya.

Dan dengan ini, lengkap semuanya, aku yakin dia akan mundur teratur!

Dengan yakin, aku keluar. Ku genggam sesuat yang akan ku jadikan bukti.

Kebahagiaanku lengkap sudah!

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan menyimpan benda itu dengan rapih di laci nakas kamarku , senyum sumringah terpancar dari bibirku.

Ah, rasanya ini benar-benar menyenangkan!

Aku harus memberithukan Kyuhyun secepatnya!

Aku tak mau ada siapapun menghalangiku. Bahkan jika harus menghancurkan orang-orang yang dekat denganku, akan kulakukan demi mendapatkanmu Kyuhyun. Takakan kubiarkan seorangpun.

Bahkan jika tuhan yang memisahkan kita...

Author POV

Ditemani kicauan burung dipagi hari, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang tidur disebelahnya, masih bergelung dengan nyaman di selimut putih yang mereka tempati berdua.

Ryeowook yang menyadari Kyuhyun tak ada disampinyapun terbangun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap kearah cermin besar yang ada dihadapanya.

" Kau bangun pagi Kyunnie, ada apa? Apakah ada yang menggangu pikiranmu? " Ryeowook memeluk punggung Kyuhyun dan menengelamkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun, dihirupnya aroma kekasihnya yang dia cintai.

" Tidak, hanya saja. Kurasa memang sudah saatnya, "

" Apa maksudmu Kyunnie? Aku tak mengerti, " dibaliknya tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap dirinya. Digenggamnya lengan Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Ryeowook meminta jawaban dari dirinya.

" Aku akan melepaskan Sungmin Hyung, " ucapnya lirih, digenggamnya balik kedua tangan Ryeowook. Dikecupnya bibir pria dihadapanya yang sedang ternganga tak percaya atas ucapan kekasihnya itu.

Bahkan Ryeowook tak harus bersusah payah untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, hati kecilnyapun bergumam dengan bahagia.

' Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainku melebihi Sungmin, '

-It's Ryuu-

Sungmin melewati jalan menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Dipegangnya sebuah tas kecil yang berisi test pack yang berisi bukti kehamilan dirinya. Dia cuma bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir, dilihatnya bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Tatapan sayu itu keluar lagi dari mata indahnya.

Ahhh...

' Musim gugur yang indah. Tolong jangan seperti kisahku musim semi. Benar-benar buruk, ' batinya.

Langkah-langkah kecil yang dia ambil membuat waktu tempuh menuju rumah Kyuhyun cukup lama. Sungmin sengaja melakukanya karena dia masih ragu dengan pilihanya untuk memberi tahu kyuhyun tentang kehamilanya.

Dilihatnya lagit biru yang penuh awan. Diulurkan tanganya seperti ingin menggapai langit.

Terlihat begitu mudah namun tak akan bisa kau gapai.

Seperti Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, mereka saling mencintai. Namun keegoisan Kyuhyun lah yang membuat mereka begitu terasa jauh.

Apa lagi di tengah-tengah mereka sekarang telah ada orang lain. Hancur sudah semua harapan Sungmin untuk bahagia.

Sekali lagi dirinya bertanya-tanya...

' Apakah tak ada kebahagiaan untuku tuhan? '

Langkah kecilnya terhenti di sebuah pintu apartemen yang sangat dia hapal milik siapa.

Diketuknya pintu putih berukiran itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dengan berani dibukanya pintu yang tak terkunci itu. Diliriknya sekeliling ruangan yang sudah amat familar. Dimasuki ruangan yang amat dia kenal. Dibuka pelan pintu ber cat putih itu, ya itu adalah kamar Kyuhyun.

Pandangannya tercekat, didepanya adalah orang yang paling dicintainya.

Dan dipelukan orang yang merebut segala dari dirinya.

Kakinya diam tak bisa bergerak. Percakapan yang tak ingin dia dengar mengalir begitu saja melewati gendang telinganya yang tak tersumpal apapun.

Airmatanya jatuh tak tertahankan. Senyum bahagia disana bagaikan belati yang mengenai hatinya.

Sakit...

Sakit sekali...

Di dunia ini tak ada yang adil baginya, sugguh jika rasa sakit ini bisa membunyuh. Maka Sungmin sudah mati berulang kali.

Kakinya otomatis melangkah mundur. Dibawanya tubuh mungil miliknya berlari, tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yag sempat terjatuh karena limbung. Tes pack itu jatuh begitu saja di depan pintu yang membuat misteri bertambah panjang.

Masih terus berlari.

Ditengah hujan bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Kaki itu tak mampu berhenti.

Air mata yang berlinang tak mampu tertahan.

Sungmin tak perduli akan beberapaorang yang dia tabrak dan menatap heran kepadanya.

Yang dia perdulikan sekarang adalah sebuah tempat bernaung kecil dimana dia terselamatkan dari badai yang tak terlihat.

Rumahnya...

-It's Ryuu-

Pintu apartemen milik Eunhyuk sudah mulai terlihat. Sungmin menggapai pintu itu dengn terburu-buru.

'Brak'

Dibantingnya pintu dengan keras. Tubuhnya merosot , tangan putihnya menutupi wajah cantik yang penuh airmata. Sakit, sakit sekali. Dia merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Rasa sakit yang sama sama saat orang tuanya pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara bantingan pintupun berlari kearah pintu dan melihat hyung kesayangannya duduk dengan lemas didepan pintu.

" Kau kenapa hyung? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau terluka? " Eunhyuk tampak amat khawatir. Dibantunya Sungmin untuk berdiri. Dilihatnya tangan itu meremas baju dibagian dadanya. Apaka sesuatu baru saja terjadi? Apa yang dia tak tahu? Tuhan, sebenarnya apa rencanamu?

" Hyukkie, apa kau bisa menjaga rahasiaku? Apa kau bisa berjanji untuku? " Mata yang biasanya berwarna bening kini berwarna merah. Mata itu menatap Enhyuk dengan keputusasaan dan permohonan yang sangat dalam. Kali ini Sungmin meremas kaos yang Eunhyuk gunakan. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Sungmin pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Enhyuk tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Matanya mulai ikut memerah mendengar cerita itu. Dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin berusaha menenangkan tubuh mungil yang bergetar hebat diedepanya.

Dan sebuah pernyataan yang tak terduga dari Sungmin pun membuatnya makin tercengang.

" Tak, aku tak akan emngijinkan hal bodoh itu! Bagaimana bisa hal itu terlintas dipikiranmu hyung? "

" Aku harus emlakukannnya Hyukkie, jika tidak aku tak yakin apakah aku masih bisa hidup didunia ini atau tidak, "

" Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan anak yang kau kandung hyung? "

" Dia darah daging kyuhyun Hyukkie, " muka Sungmin mulai memerah.

" Tapi dia tak memiliki dosa apapun hyung, dia tak tahu apapun! Apakah kau akan menimpakan semua ini ke janin yang bahkan belum lahir didunia ini? "

" Lalu kenapa, " air mata Sungmin mengalir lagi, dielusnya perutnya yang masih datar. " kenapa dia memintaku untuk menjadi orangtuanya? "

" Jika dia bisa hyung, dia akan lebih memilih keluarga yang utuh, kaya raya, dan bahagia. Tapi dia datang dihidupmu hyung! Untuk membantumu bertahan dari semua cobaan ini. Bayi yang kau kandung, pasti sangat menyayangimu, dia berharap bisa menemanimu menjalani semua ini. Supaya kau tidak berfikir bahwa kau sendirian. Dan ingat, bahwa anak adalah hadiah dari tuhan,maka jagalah pemberian tuhan dengan baik hyung, "

Sungmin tercekat dengan semua perkataan Eunhyuk. Dia merasa bodoh karena tak mensyukur apa yang telah tuhan berikan.

Tapi, itu tak merubah fikirannya sama sekali. Dia harus melakukannya. Rencananya yang sudah dia pikirkan. Dia akan melakukkanya dan mebesarkan anak ini.

Walaupun harus sendirian.

-It's Ryuu-

Kyuhyun merapihkan kemeja birunya. Sudah rapih, saatnya untuk berangkat menuju kampus. Pikirannya lelah, namun hari ini ada mata kuliah yang penting.

Ryeowook sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Wangi roti tercium sampai ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan diteguknya cofee late yang sudah ada di meja makan.

" Kyu, aku punya kabar yang sangat baik, "

" Apa itu? " Kyuhyun melangkah menuju Ryeowook dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Dikecupnya rambut halus pria yang lebih pendek dari dirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku, hamil Kyu, "

Kyuhyun tercengang, dibalikan tubuh Ryeowook kehadapannya. Ditatapnya lurus wajah orang yang 'sekarang' dicintainya itu.

" Kau serius, kau tak bercanda kan? "

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dan berbisik disebelah telinganya kata-kata terimakasih dan rasa senang yang teramat dalam.

" Kyu, kyu! Masakanku gosong! " Ryeowook yang melihat masakannya terlihat sedikit menghitam buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan meneruskan acara masak memasaknya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa-tertawa kecil diselingi senyum lebar Ryeowook. Makan pagi itupun dipenuhi aura kebahagiaan dari keduannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kyuhyunpun berangkat kuliah. Hari ini Ryewook tidak ikut karena badannya cukup lelah. Kecupan kecilpun diberikan sebelum keberangkatan Kyuhyun. Bagi orang-orang mungkin kebahagiaan mereka sempurna.

Ah, andai mereka tahu bahwa senyum mereka adalah rasa sakit bagi seseorang.

Apa mereka masih sanggup menampilkan wajah seperti saat ini lagi?

Apa kau tahu bulan?

Hari ini aku terjatuh lagi

Lalu saat aku mencoba bangun lagi

Yang terjadi adalah tangisanku pecah

Aku menyadari bahwa

Aku kehilanngannya

Dia pergi ketempat dimana aku tak dapat melihatnya

Jika sudah begini...

Apakah kau dapat menyampaikan pesanku padanya?

Tolong sampaikan

Bahwa aku meminta hatiku kembali

A/N :

Maaf udah lama ga update

Maaf ya kalau typo bertebaran

Idenya ngadat XD

Revew or Flame?


	5. Chapter 5

**When I Know About Love And Truth**

**Disclamer**

God, their parents, and ELF

**Author**

Ryuu Maeda

**Pairing**

KyuMin and other pure couple-bisa riquest asal pure couple- kalau yang crack disini Cuma buat jalan ceritanya aja, seiring waktu bisa berubah#bisa iya dan bisa tidak#

**Genre**

Angst, Hurt, Drama, Romance

**Rated**

T

**Warning**

OOC *?*, abal, ga sesuai EYD yang ada, YAOI, dan segala macam keanehan ada disini =w=

-M-preg mungkin-

Don't Like Don't Read

Hope You Enjoy This Fic ^^

**Summary**

Ini jalan terakhir yang kumiliki

Pergi atau tersakiti

Aku tak pernah berharap banyak

Aku juga tak pernah meminta lebih

Lalu apa alasan yang pasti membuatmu pantas meninggalkanku

Aku ingin tahu

Apakah 'cinta' kita selama ini tak cukup untukmu

Kau sudah berada di pelukan orang lain sekarang

Aku takan mengganggu

Tapi akan ku tunggu tangan tuhan membalasmu

Them Song : Whitney Houston- All At Once

Kyuhyun POV

Aku sedang memakai sepatuku bersiap berangkat menuju kampus. Sampai aku sadar ada sesuatu yang tertinggal didalam kamarku. Dengan cukup terburu-buru aku memasuki kamar milik kami. Iya, miliku dan Ryeowook. Ah, sungguh membahagiakan mengetahui darah dagingku ada didalam dirinnya sekarang, kurasa perlahan aku akan bisa melupakan Sungmin dengan cukup mudah.

Dengan langkah yang cukup terburu-buru aku memasuki kamar. Tapi sebelum aku memasuki kamar aku menemukan sebuah test pack di depan pintu kamar.

' Apakah ini milik Wookie ' batinku.

Akupun mengambilnnya dan melihat dua strip merah disana. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya, dan aku cukup yakin bahwa test pack ini milik Wookie.

Akupun memasuki kamar dan mengambil barang yang tadi tertinggal. Di dalam kamar ada Wookie yang sedang merapihkan sprai kamar kami.

Akupun menghampirinnya dan sekali lagi mengecup pipi putihnnya. Dia menoleh kearahku dan memberikanku senyum lembut khasnya. Akupun tersenyum balik. Kuperlihatkan test pack di tanganku kearahnya, namun dia menatapku bingung.

" Apa ini milikmu? Tadi terjatuh di depan pintu kamar, " ujarku sambil mengelus kepalannya dengan lembut.

" Hah benarkah? Aku cukup yakin aku menyimpannya didalam laci dan tak mengeluarkannya, " ucapnnya sambil menampakan wajah yang bingung.

Akupun berhenti mengelus rambutnnya. Wookie berjalan kearah laci nakas dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya yang ternyata sebuah test pack.

" Ini miliku, " dia menunjukan sebuah test pack dengan dua garis merah kepadaku.

' Kalau begitu ini milik siapa? ' batinku sambil membolak balik test pack yang kutemukan dibawah pintu.

" Sudahlah kau bisa telat nanti, sekarang pergilah " ujar Wookie sambil mengecup bibirku dan menyuruhku untuk segera berangkat kekampus.

Akupun menurut dan segera berangkat menuju kampus dengan mobil sport hitamku.

Author POV

Sungmin mengemasi barang-barangnnya. Dia berniat untuk pergi dari Seoul dan tinggal di mokpo. Dia membereskan barangnnya dibantu Eunhyuk.

" Hyung, di Mokpo nanti hyung tinggal sama siapa? " ucap Eunhyuk sambil melipat pakaian-pakaian Sungmin.

" Entahlah mungkin aku akan menyewa sebuah rumah atau kos-kosan, " ujar Sungmin.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan uang sewannya? " selama ini Sungmin bekerja sambilan di sebuah swalayan untuk bisam membayar sewa apartemen kecil ini dengan Eunhyuk. Walau sebenarnnya sebagian besar pembayaran aparemen ini ditanggung Eunhyuk karena dia memiliki orang tua yang cukup berada. Sedangkan untuk kuliah Sungmin selalu mendapatkan beasiswa karena prestasinya yang cukup menonjol.

" Aku akan mencari kerja sambilan disana, tidak perlu khawatir. " Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaiknnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk.

" Baiklah, jikakau sudah sampai dan menemukan tempat kabari aku. Itu wajib! " kata Eunhyuk sambil mempout bibirnnya. Ahaha tredmark Sungmin.

" Iya, hahahha, " mungkin hanya dengan Eunhyuk Sungmin bisa berbagi. Ya, hanya dengan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin memainkan handphonennya dan seperti mengetik sesuatu. Eunhyuk yang penasaranpun melihat kearah handphone Sungmin.

" Kau sedang apa Hyung? "

" Aku sedang menulis surat , ya semacam curhatan. Akan aku kirim ke radio, " ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

" Hem, ternnyata kau suka melakukan hal seperti itu hyung? " cibir Eunhyuk sambil mennyentuh-nyentuh pipi chubby Sungmin.

" Ahahah, menyenangkan tau! Rasanya sedikit lega jika sudah berbagi dengan bannyak orang, " kata Sungmin sambil sambil terus mengetik.

-It's Ryuu-

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Dari tatapan matannya sekarang tersirat kebingungan yang cukup dalam. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak menemui Sungmin. Dia merindukannya. Ya, walaupun dia tak menunjukannya di depan siapapun. Kearoganannya sangat tinggi untuk mengakui itu. Ah sungguh Cho yang malang.

Kampu Kyuhyun cukup jauh dari apartemennya. Disetelnnya musik untuk membunuh kebosanan. Kali ini dia mendengarkan radio. Kenangannya dengan Sungmin terulang kembali. Dia teringat akan suara Sungmin yang lembut menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat disukainnya.

' Nah, untuk pagi ini kita akan membacakan request dari para pendengar setia radio kita. Sebelum itu kita bacakan surat dari kalian para pembaca. Em, seperti apa kira-kira suratnnya ya? Kita bacakan saja. Surat ini dari seseorang dengan penname PinkBunny, ahaha manis sekali namannya, ' Kyuhyun memincingkan mata. Dia familiar dengan nama itu. Tapi dia tak terlalu perduli. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah jalan. Dia tak mau mati konyol hanya gara-gara kecelakaan.

' Aku sudah cukup lama bersamannya. Tak terasa sudah 4 tahun aku memandangnnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku sangat mencintainnya, walau aku tak yakin dengan perasaanya terhadapku.

Aku selalu menyebut namannya disetiap doaku. Aku selalu memimpikannya disetiap tidurku. Namun bahkan aku tak tahu apakah pernah sedikit saja terlintas dibenaknnya tentang aku.

Hari-hari yang kulalui bersamannya makin berbeda setiap harinya. Dia sudah tak menatapku sebagai kekasihnya lagi. Kini seseorang yang lain sudah mengisi hatinya. Hatinnya yang entah selama ini pernah ada diriku atau tidak.

Ini kebodohanku aku yang tak pernah berusaha lebih membahagiakannya. Ini juga kebodohanku mencintainnya terlalu dalam.

Hingga hari ini rasa cintaku tidak berubah. Tidak pula rasa sakit ini.

Dia bagai bumi dan aku adalah bulan.

Aku hanya dapat mengitarinnya tanpa lelah.

Walau aku tahu dia sudah memiliki matahari. '

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pesan seorang pendengar yang dibacakan si penyiar. Entah kenapapikirannya makin kalut dan lubang dihatinnya makin membesar.

Apakah dia telah salah selama ini?

' Wah, ternyata si Pink Bunny lagi galau ya. Kalau gitu kita putarkan sebuah lagu untuk dia yang lagi galau ini, '

Sebuah lagu familiar teralun dengan lembut di telinga Kyuhyun.

Lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Sungmin untuknnya.

All at once,  
>I finally took a moment and I'm realizing that<br>You're not coming back  
>And it finally hit me all at once<br>All at once,  
>I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell<br>My eyes began to swell,  
>And all my dreams were shattered all at once<p>

Ever since I met you  
>You're the only love I've known<br>And I can't forget you  
>Though I must face it all alone<br>All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
>Wishing you'd come back to me<br>And that's all that matters now  
>All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea<br>Holding on to memories  
>And it hurts me more than you know<br>So much more than it shows  
>All at once<p>

All at once,  
>I looked around and found that you were with another love<br>In someone else's arms,  
>And all my dreams were shattered, all at once<br>All at once  
>The smile that used to greet me brightened someone else's day<br>She took your smile away  
>And left me with just memories, all at once <p>

Lagu itu bagai menghantam Kyuhyun.

Matanya entah kenapa sedikit memerah dan memanas.

' Apa yang telah aku lakukan? ' batin Kyuhyun.

' Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti Sungmin Hyung? '

Kyuhyun POV

Aku memutar arah mobilku menuju arah apartemen Sungmin. Aku memacu kecepatanku secepat yang aku bisa. Setan apa sebenarnnya yang merasukiku hingga aku tak sadar bahwa aku telah menyakitinya dengan sangat dalam.

Aku hanya tak ingin terlambat. Walau setelah ini dia akan sangat membenciku, aku ingin mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu apartemen kecil itu. Dengan berani, kuketuk pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Saat pintu itu terbuka, bukan orang yang kunantikan yang membukannya.

Dengan tatapan garang Eunhyuk menatap sambil mendecih pelan. Mungkin batinya untuk apa aku kembali kesini?

" Mau apa kau kesini? " benar saja apa yang ku fikirkan.

" Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin hyung, "

" Hah? Lelucon macam apa itu? Dasar Cho tak tahu diri! Jika kau kesini untuk mencari Minnie Hyung maka bermimpi saja seumur hidupmu sana! " tatap Eunhyuk dengan emosi yang membeludak. Mungkin tangannya sudah siap untuk menghajar wajahku.

" Aku hanya ingin bertemu sebentar dengannya, setelah itu aku akan pergi, " ujarku dengan nada sedikit memohon. Hancur sudah image seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Dia sudah tak disini lagi. Kau takan bisa menemukannya bahkan jika sampai kau mati dan tulangmu membusuk! " –brak- Eunhyuk membanting pintu dan meninggalkanku dalam tanda tanya yang besar. Namun belum lama dia membanting pintu tersebut, pintu itu terbuka lagi dan menampakan wajah sama yang baru saja memakiku.

" Dan perlu kau tahu, bahwa Minni Hyung sedang hamil karena ulahmu, " –brak- sekali lagi pintu itu terbanting. Tapi kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnnya.

Aku tercengang. Sungguh, kenapa semua menjadi serumit ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kedua orang yang dicintain olehku sedang mengandung anakku.

Pikiranku makin kalut.

" Lee Hyuk Jae! Buka pintunya! Eunhyuk! Buka pintunnya! " teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Aku tak perduli jika semua orang harus keluar dari apartement mereka. Aku makin keras menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Namun yang aku dapatkan hanya ruang hampa.

Sungmin Hyung, kau dimana?

It's Ryuu

Sungmin POV

Mokpo, kota kelahiranku dulu.

Setiap kesini aku selalu merasa rindu kepada kedua orang tuaku. Umma, appa. Apa kalian melihatku dari sana?

Aku sangat rindu kalian, mengapa aklian tega meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini?

Akupun mengelus perut rataku, kusunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Aku mengingat kembali perkataan Eunhyuk. Dia benar, mungkin anak yang sekarang aku kandung adalah hadiah dari tuhan sebagai pengganti kedua orang tuaku.

Kugeret koper dan menggendong tas ranselku yang cukup besar. Aku cukup bingung, walaupun aku lahir dan besar disini, aku tak memiliki satupun keluarga disini. Dan prahnnya uang yang aku punya mungkin hannya cukup untuk membayar dua atau tiga bulan kontrakan. Selain itu aku tak tahu harus mencari uang dari mana.

Pandanganku sedikit kabur, mungkin panasnnya bulan Juli membuat kondisi tubuhku memburuk. Dan lagi diperparah aku yang belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Ah, aku bodoh sekali!

Semuannya mendadak buram, pusing.

Dan kegelapan menguasaiku. Akupun tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Ku kerjapkan mata dan memandang kesekeliling. Ruangan asing yang aku cukup yakin sebuah kamar dengan gaya minimalis sebagai interiornnya.

-Cklek-

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakan sesosok pria berwajah tampan memasuki kamar ini dengan tampang yang cukup menyeramkan. Dia duduk disebelahku, akupun bangun dari rebahanku. Aku menatapnnya bingung. Lalu tersadar dan melihat pakaianku, huh, masih lengkap.

" Kau siapa? " aku memulai pembicaraan, dia menatap wajahku lekat. Aku hannya bisa menampakan ekspresi bingung dan takut.

" Aku Kim Jong Won, kau boleh memanggilku Yesung, " dia berhenti menatapku dan berdiri sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana kainnnya. Dari penampilannya spertinnya dia adalah seorang eksekutif muda. Mungkin aku bisa menyimpulaknnnya karena ruangan ini cukup mewah dan berisi barang-barang yang terlihat mahal.

" Apa kau benar Lee Sungmin? "

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tatapan yang semakin bingung. Darimana dia tahu namaku?

" Jual tubuhmu padaku! " dan dengan kata-kata itu aku semkin khawatir dengan nasibku sendiri.

TBC

Aloha?

Ryuu come back~

Lama banget ga update ya #senyum nista

Ahahahahha, aku bayar pake chap 5 XD

Gimana? Feelnnya ga dapet ya?

Jelek ya?

Saya pun bingung dengan fic saya sendiri =w=/slaped

Thanks yang udah review, maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu =D

Kalau ada bannyak typo saya mohon maaf ya, tapi saya tetap berharap kalian semua suka fic ini =3

Read Review or Flame?


End file.
